Room Raiders Anime Style
by Played the Painter
Summary: Chapter 2 is up! I can't write summeries to save my life, but basically this is a parady on the show room raiders. Includes characters from yyh,fb,inu,and dbz.
1. Character Round Up

Firekitsune: Here's the disclaimer, guys : I don't own anybody or anything in this story. I don't even own the computer i'm typing on...it belongs to my mother... oh, well. On with the story! One more thing before we start. Hiei and Sesshomaru do have houses in this story. It would be kinda hard to search Hiei's tree now, wouldn't it?  
  
In Front Of The Room Raiders Van  
  
"Hi! and welcome to Room Raiders," said a 19 year-old girl named Clea. "Today, we're going to find the perfect boy for my friend Kyko." She points to Kyko. Kyko has her brown, red-tipped hair pulled neatly into two pigged-tails, which reach the small of her back, a red tank-top which shows her belly-piercing, and a pair of black hip-huggers. Her dark eyes glittering dangerously. She waves enthusiastically as Clea continues. "There is a twist though. She isn't actually going to meet the three boys though. She has gotten special permission to search their rooms. Now let's go get our boys!" She runs to the car and drives off.  
  
At Hiei's House  
  
The cameras show Hiei standing on his porch, stubbornly refusing to go with Clea. They have been arguing for at least a good five minutes.  
"I have no reason whatsoever to go with you into that van," Hiei said.  
"Please! I'll lose my job if you don't come with me." Clea pleaded, stamping her foot while she talked. Hiei isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to. 'Sheesh it's only 7 in the morning and all ready i'm starting to lose it.' He knew just how to make her this testy this early in the morning.  
"Why the HELL do i care whether or not you have a job or not. It doesn't matter to me."He said matter of factually, giving her a smirk. It's so much fun for him to torture Clea.  
Clea, not knowing what to say to that reply, sighed deeply, giving Hiei a frown. Then an idea came to her. She'll tease him. Not a lot of people have the nerve to do that, only her and Kyko, that she knew of. "I bet you're chicken, aren't you? You don't think you can win, huh?"  
"I am not chicken!" he defensively.  
"Are too."  
"Are not!"  
"Are too!" (this goes on for about five minutes)  
Hiei finally gave up. With a finale 'hn' he walked quietly to van. Before stepping in, though, he had to get the finale word in though. So he shouted "AM NOT!!" then slammed the door shut.  
Clea sighed. "Right.... Now lets go to Sesshomaru's house." She clapped her hands momentarily, then went to the van and stuck the keys into the ignition. Purposely going over the potholes to give Hiei a jolt.  
  
At Sesshomaru's house  
  
Now, we see Clea knocking on Sesshomaru's front door. She's still a little tense and she's trying not to show it. A very disgruntled Sesshomaru opens the door. He is still in his pajamas which are adorned with little white hearts.  
"Wha do ya want?" he said gruffly, his voice still thick from sleep. He ran a hand carelessly through his long white hair, which was tangles. (a/n: awww. That's such a cute image of fluffy-sama)  
"Get dressed and get in the van, Sesshomaru." Clea replied. Her bright eyes glittering dangerously, scaring Sesshomaru slightly. He quickly shut the door and got dressed, knowing better from past experiences not to question Clea's actions when she's ticked. 'Wonder who got her pissed this early.' he wondered. As soon as he opened the van's back door and saw Hiei, he knew who's fault it was. 'its going to be a very long, bumpy ride. Might as well make some conversation'  
"Hey, Hiei. What's up?"  
"hn.." 'let's make that a long, bumpy, quiet ride' he thought.  
Clea, on the other hand, perked right up when she saw the next name on the list. She even started singing! "Yuki-kun. Yuki-kun. I get to see Yuki-kun!" and she drove off.  
  
At Yuki's House  
  
Clea walked the dirt path towards Yuki's, seeing him working in his garden along with Tohru. A slow smile spread across her face as she neared him.  
"Yuki-kun!" she called, hugging him accidentaly. He turned into his cute little rat form."Oh my Gawd! I'm soo sorry. Please forgive me?"  
"Sohma-kun? Are you alright?" came Tohru's voice.  
"Just fine." Yuki replied. He turned to Clea, who was now holding him in her hands."What do you want?" There was just enough roughness in his voice to make Clea cry.  
" I'm sorry," she said between her tears. "I thought you knew I was coming. I called a couple of days ago and told Shii-chan I was coming to get you and for him to tell you that." Yuki suddenly poofed into his regular self again. Clea and Tohru closed their eyes while he got dressed.  
With a sheepish "sorry" he walked backed back to the van with Clea and said good bye to Tohru, too.  
  
Firekitsune: hey guys! That's the end of the chapter. Please RR. Hiei: I can't believe you made me act like a baby. That was so degrading. Yuki: At least you didn't turn into a rat. Now, that's humiliating. Firekitsune: Sorry guys. Just wait for the next chapter. Kyko searches through Hiei's room. 


	2. Hiei's Room

**FK:** Okay. This next chapter is for TsukiAkuma. Just because she summoned her sythe. she's a little scary when she does that. shudders She's going to kill me for this, but i am going to erase all her memories of anime. Otherwise this wouldn't be any fun. Runs from TsukiAkuma The discaimer's the same as before: i own no one and nothing. pouts

* * *

At Hiei's House  
  
Kyko couldn't wait to go into Boy number 1's room. She swiftly opened up the front door. Hiei didn't exactly believe in locks, so it was easy to go in. She walked cautiously incase there was any traps in the room (a/n: Who would have the audasity to brake into Hiei's house? oh, yeah. Kyko). After making sure there was nothing in the room, she bolted upstairs. She was giddy. Kyko, the heartless preson she was, was giddy. She paused with one hand on the door nob. She was trying to picture what his room would look like.She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
Everything was black. Even the lightbulb, it was hard to see anything. Kyko swung her hair and walked to the closet, or, what she thought was the closet. When she opened it, something heavy fell on top of her. She dragged it into the light. It felt like oddly enough like a body.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" It was a body. To be specific, Bui's body. (i think i spelt that right) "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! OHMIGOD!!!" She screamed her head off. She pushed the body back into the closet, and tightly shut the door. All of a sudden, a cell phone rang. Kyko, being the subtle person she isn't, picked it up.  
  
In the back of the RR van  
  
"Uh...Hiei, who's body was that?" Yuki asked nervously.  
  
"No one's. There was nothing in my closet..." Hiei tried to hypnotise both Yuki and Sesshomaru. Sadly enough, it wasn't working.  
  
"Hiei? What are you doing?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Nothing. I wasn't doing nothing..." Hiei tried the hypnotisim again. It still wasn't working.  
  
In Hiei's Room  
  
"Hello?" Came a soft voice from the phone.  
  
"HI!" Said Kyko eagerly. She wanted to find out about the boy who owned the room.  
  
"Uh...Hiei, you finally figured out how to use a cell phone? Normally its ringing forever. And is there something wrong with you voice? You sound like a girl..." The boy snickered. It was Kurama.  
  
"Um..I'm not Hiei..I'm Kyko! Hewwo! Can I ask you questions about 'Hiei'?" Kyko got right to the point.  
  
Kurama was startled by the question. He didn't think Hiei would let anyone in his room, less likely a girl. "...sure...?"  
  
"Yay! Um..first question: What's up with all the black? Its spooky..."  
  
"Hiei isn't exactly a fan of colors. Only black....and that's not even a color"  
  
"What about the body in the closet?" Kyko asked nervously, unconciously twirling her hair.  
  
"What body in the closet? Hiei has a body in his closet? God help us all..." Kurama said after a long pause and hung up quickly, muttering something about preforming a ritual.  
  
'Right..." Kyko flipped the phone off and put it back on the dresser. She decided to go through his other drawers. Opening up one, she noticed that all of his clothes were the same : long black robe-type things, black tank-tops, and black pants. Only one thing was white and that was a head band. Taking one last look around the pitch black room, she went out of the door.  
  
**FK:** Sorry its so short guys...i had a little case of writers block. But up next is Sesshomaru's room...If anyone has any ideas for his room, please put them in the review....  
  
**Hiei:** Your such a space case ya know....  
  
**FF:** Soooo...There's nothing wrong with that...  
  
**Yuki:** What was with the hypnotism, anyway?  
  
**FK:** shrugs i dunno....


	3. Sesshie's Room

**FK:** I would like to thank Crystaline Kitty for the ideas for Sesshomaru's room....i had used a couple of them...shouting into the computer Thank you Crystaline Kitty!! Okay...i'm done with that. I also want to thank TsukiAkuma for the puppy idea. Thank You!!!I'm also over my writer's block...i just needed a couple of good ideas and then it went down the drain.....

**Aharin:** The disclaimer is the same as before...i'm _really _glad she don't own anyone else....She tortures me and my sis, Isis.... sighs

At Sesshie's House

As Kyko walked through the door, she was greeted by an adorable puppy. "Awwww, how cute," she said, bending down to pet it's smooth, white fur. "And what's your name?" She reached for the coller tags. " Awww, how cute! Your name is Inuie" She brushed around Inuie and went toward Sesshie's room, Inuei close at her heels.

The first thing she saw walking into that room, was the pictures on the walls. There were loads of pictures that came out of the magazine Dog Boy. She feared to look at them to long because she if she did, she'd have to gauge out her eye's out. She turned to look at his dresser. He had pictures of Rin and Inuyasha in frames. She picked up the picture of Inuyasha. Peering at it, she had the odd sense of recognition. She has seen Kagome with this before. She looked at one of the walls and saw a picture of Jaken on a...dart board? She picked up a couple of darts and threw them at him. All three landed on his nose : bulls eye! She laughed out loud at what she did.

She went into her briefcase and pulled out the black light...

Back of the R.R van

Yuki and Hiei look at Sesshomaru with disgusted lookse on their faces.

"What? I'm just a healthy dog demon."

"Your disgusting"Hiei said.

"At least I don't keep a body in my closet!" Sesshie retorted. (A/N: that's a funny word...Retorted..)

"Your still disgusting!" Yuki added

"You shut up. We haven't even seen your room yet!"

Back in Sesshie's Room

Kyko ran to the light switch and turned it back on. When the light came back on, we saw a disgusted look on her face. "Ewwwww" (sorry people, i had to have _someone_ fail the black light test...) She went roaming through his walking closet, and in the process, got mauled by the feater boas in there. 'What the _hell?_' She yelled for Clea. "Clea! What the hell is the idea?!?! Making me searched through a cross dressers' room! That's just sick!"

Clea looked nervous. "Uh...he's not a cross dresser, he just likes all the time!"

"_Right...._um, i'm all done with this room, so lets leave..."

**FK:** Well, sorry its so 't think of anything else...

**Aharon: **We had to take precautions so that she wouldn't hurt herself thinking....if you look above her desk, there's a black mark from the smoke....


End file.
